A Fresh Start
by jess.the.mess.92
Summary: After being away for 10 years John Teller's niece is back in Charming. 26 year old Megan Teller has to figure out how to deal with the Demons that haunt her all the while opening a new business with her Best Friend Taylor. Come along the ride with Megan as she battles her way to the life she deserves! Happy/ OC
1. Prologue

**ATTN: I DO NOT OWN SONS OF ANARCHY OR ANY KURT SUTTER'S CHARACTERS AND SUCH. I ONLY OWN MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND PLOTS. AS MUCH AS I LOVE KURT AND HIS VISION I CAN NOT KEEP TO HIS STORY THEIR IS TOO MUCH GOOD BLOOD SPILLED IN MY OPINION.**

 **Hello loves and thank you for being interested in my story. I hope you love it as much as I do, and please review I love** **thoughts and ideas good and bad. :D Well I hope you enjoy. -Jess the mess**

Prologue

"Just think Megan this time next month we will be across the country where he can't reach you or Jocelyn." Taylor said confidently as she looked at her best friend of almost 10 years who sat across from her.

I know Tay, it's just the closer it gets the more worried I get. If he gets wind of us leaving he will know for sure that we had something to do with what happened to his dad. Megan said sighing as she lifted her coffee cup to her lips to take a sip.

*One Week Later*

Megan and Jocelyn drove down the empty highway heading out of town towards the airport. This was it; they were finally going to be free. Booking their flight at 4 am had been Jocelyn's idea; to leave before anyone woke up, then they would be safe. They had sent their luggage ahead with Taylor , who Megan was currently on the phone with. " Yea, we are about to get on the interstate the it's a straight shot to the airport." Megan said into the phone while looking into the side mirror watching as a truck turned on to the road behind them. Megan kept her eye one the truck as they took the exit that put them on the interstate, the truck sped up behind them swerving. "Mom, I need you to speed up." Megan said making her Mother aware of the Truck that was behind them all the while Taylor was still on the phone.

Jocelyn glanced back in the rear view mirror as the truck sped up with them gaining on them. Neither of them recognized the truck but they both knew it was their for them. " Taylor, He knows. I know how but he knows and he has someone following us." Megan said into the phone her eyes never leaving the side view mirror. Before long the truck gained speed rammed into the back of their car causing Jocelyn to lose control of the car. Megan watched the truck speed past them as their car spun off the road. "Taylor, call 9-1-1. TAYLOR CAN YOU HEAR ME" Megan screamed as the car hit the shoulder of the road and began to flip.

Taylor was only 30 minutes ahead of Jocelyn and Megan, but as soon as she head to crash on the other end of the phone she screeched to a stop in the middle of the interstate she listened as Megan and Jocelyn screamed and could hear the crunch of medal as the car was hit. As soon as she heard Megan scream for her, she Hung up and called 9-1-1, before turning around and heading back towards them.


	2. CH 1: Charming

**ATTN: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING SOA RELATED I ONLY OWN MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS!**

 **Thanks for reading! Please review!**

* * *

 _It had been twelve months since most of SAMCRO had been sent to Stockton and Gemma and the other Old ladies were starting to feel more relieved each day as the final two months went by._

Gemma walked into the clubhouse, her arms full of bags from the market. She sighed as she looked around the common room as the prospects continued to clean around her. The Chapel door were shut and she had not seen any of the other guys when she had pulled onto the lot, so they must have been in church. Lately the clubhouse had felt more at home then her own home. The clubhouse was full of life and her family. That's why she had come to the decision to host a Family Dinner at the clubhouse this evening. She felt that it was her duty as Queen to keep the remaining family as close as possible so no one would feel alone.

She sighed as she sat half of the bags on the bar then walking into the kitchen she sat her remaining bags on the counter and returned to the bar to unpack the bags she had left there.

"Phil," She said not looking up from the supplies she was unpacking "I need you to bring in the rest of the bags that are in my car,The others should be arriving within the hour."

"Yes, Ma'am ." He said looking up at the older woman as he dropped the cloth that he had been wiping down the tables with and walked towards the door.

Within 20 minutes the clubhouse started to fill with families. The women ran around tidying up, cooking,and chasing after children; while the men sat around laughing and talking over beers. Gemma smiled from the doorway of the kitchen as she watched her family interacting with one another.

Just then the clubhouse doors opened as Lyla and Tara walked in carrying food , with Ellie, Kenny, Abel and Piper at their heels. "Where's our newest baby boy?" Gemma questioned as the women came closer to where she was standing. Lyla stopped at the couches to kiss Opie before continuing towards the Kitchen.

"Thomas is with Nita, she was changing him when I left, so they should be here soon." Tara said smiling as she and Lyla followed Gemma into the Kitchen. It was full of women cooking different foods and setting out the dishes that would be used at dinner, but mostly the kitchen was full of the days gossip around Charming and boy did the women of SAMCRO loved to gossip. Gemma laughed lowly and shook her head as she bent down to check the roast in the oven; it was the only thing left to finish. She stood back up and told the ladies to start setting the table and to tell the men to be at the table in thirty.

*After Dinner 8:30pm*

Gemma sat at the head of the table and watched as everyone sat around happy and stuffed ,laughing and talking about their day. "Aye; Gemma, ladies dinner was amazing as always." Chibs said leaning back in his chair smiling around the table. Gemma nodded and smiled at the Scotsman as the other men complimented the food before going back to their conversations.

A few moments passed before the happy atmosphere was interrupted by Gemma's cell going off, there were a few questioning looks as she looked at the number and gasped. " Excuse Me," She said slowly as she stood up and answered the call while walking towards the dorm rooms quickly. The table grew silent as Gemma walked off. Chibs and Opie looked after her as she disappeared down the Hall. "I wonder what that was about?" Lyla asked no one in particular. The only answers she got were shrugs from the guys and a worried glance from Tara.

After a while everyone slowly left, the women had cleaned up and the prospects had turned the common room back to normal. Koz and Opie sat on the couch talking with Kenny, Ellie, and Piper sitting on the floor at their feet as Lyla helped Tara put the last of the dishes away.

"I'm getting worried Lyla," Tara said as they stood in the kitchen. "She has been back there for over an hour." Lyla gave her a small smile "Go find her T, I'll finish up here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Go" Lyla said pushing Tara towards the door.

Tara walked down the hallway and saw Gemma sitting on the floor under John Teller's bike with her head in her hands. "Gemma..." Tara spoke softly, Gemma looked up from the floor and sighed when she met Tara worried face. She patted the floor next to her, motioning for Tara to sit. Tara slide down next to Gemma and pulled her knees to her chest not taking her eyes off of her.

After a couple of moments Gemma spoke, "Jocelyn and Megan were in a car accident." It took Tara a moment to realize that she was talking about John Teller's Sister and niece who had left around the same time she went off to college. "Are they alright?" Tara questioned watching the older woman closely. Gemma sighed letting her head rest on the wall and looked up at the ceiling before speaking "Jocelyn's dead….."


	3. CH 2: Reunion

**ATTN: I do not own anything SOA Related! I only own anything that you do not recognize!**

Enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW! Thank you guys so much for the follows, favorites, and review. It warms my heart every time I see a email from you guys!

* * *

 _The next day Gemma arrived in NC with two of the Sons in tow. Chibs was the first one off the plane followed by Gemma then lastly Koz. They headed towards a small Motel near the Airport none of them_

 _sure what they would find._

Gemma knocked on motel door and was welcomed by Taylor. "Mrs. Teller- Morrow I am so sorry we had to meet like this but I honestly didn't know what else to do. She doesn't Trust anyone else."

"Oh girl, please call me Gemma." Gemma said Looking around the small room and noticing that someone was missing. "Where is my niece?"

Megan stepped out of the shower still sore from the wreck that took her mother's life, that should have took her life. She groaned as the towel ran across the fresh bruises that covered her body. She slowly got dressed in simple long sleeved tee- shirt and a pair of leggings careful not to look in the mirror as she did. She didn't want to see the cuts on her face or the dark circles under her eyes that in her mind had probably become permanent; but most of all she didn't want to she the sadness she felt of losing her mother. She bend down and pulled on her favorite pair of converses knowing she couldn't avoid the woman in the next room any longer so she sighed and slowly opened the bathroom door to reveal her best friend and her aunt sitting at the small table talking.

Gemma smiled a sad smile at the sight of the 26 year old that stood in front of her. "Oh Megan," was all she could say and those world broke the dam that had been holding back Megan's tears. Gemma stood and wrapped her arms around her " It's okay I'm here, everything is going to be okay.

Sometime later after a good crying session the three women sat around a small table in silence. Gemma had so many questions, but knew better than to burden her grieving niece with any of the why's right now.

Taylor sat there looking back and forth between Megan and her hands that rested on the table she knew that Megan would try her hardest to keep what really happened to her mom and why they were actually trying to leave from her Aunt. Megan was stubborn and always carried the weight of others problems all by herself even though she knew there were others there for her.

Megan just sat there with her head down waiting for the questions to start. Why did your mom keep you from us? Why? Why? Why? But the questions never came, which oddly surprised her. It had been ten years since she had seen the woman sitting across from her, but in ways it felt like only yesterday. She felt like a teenager again under her Aunts questioning gaze ; but she wasn't. Sure she had lost her mother and only Taylor and herself knew why, But they were headed home and Gemma needed to know at least that much of their horrific journey. So she let out a breath that she hadn't realized she had been holding and said" We were headed to the airport,when we crashed. We...we were headed back to Charming, Aunt Gemma."

Gemma looked at Megan with nothing other than shock written all over her face. Jocelyn had forbid Megan from coming to Charming during the Summer after the girl had turned 16. She had more or less cut all ties to her family there with no explanation and after 10 years they were coming back. What had happened to drive that wedge in the first place, Gemma wondered and what had changed to make them decide to go back. " Do you mean you three were moving to Charming?" Gemma asked curiously.

"Yes," Taylor Replied before Megan could open her mouth "We are opening a animal clinic and rescue in Charming, and Jocelyn really wanted to get back to her roots." Megan wiped a stray tear from her cheek before grabbing Taylor's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze thanking her. Taylor always knew when Megan needed her even when Megan didn't know.

"So, what now?" Gemma asked looking between both girls.

"Well, I was able to get us on the same flight at you." Taylor said knowing that they needed to leave as soon as possible. "And we have already dealt with a local funeral home and they are getting her prepared as we speak."

"I'm sorry what exactly do you mean by prepared." Gemma asked giving the blonde a questioning look.

"Aunt Gemma, mom left a will in which most of it was void since she had already transferred all her savings and stuff into my name months ago, but she wanted to be cremated and her ashes spread under the tree on the hill that you guys used to take me to all the time back home." Megan said choking back tears at the thought of her mom being ashes.

"The funeral home said that she would be ready in the morning so I figured we would stop by on the way to the airport." Taylor said squeezing Megan hand which was still in hers. "Megan, why don't you introduce me to the two guys that came with your Aunt and the five of us go get something to eat. Ok?"

Megan nodded and stood up excusing herself so she could go freshen up before they left, leaving Gemma and Taylor alone at the table. Once the door to the bathroom was closed Taylor turned to Gemma and said " This is for you," sliding a envelope across the table. "Jocelyn gave me explicit instructions to give this to you if something was to happen to her and she didn't want Megan to know.

Gemma opened her mouth to speak as she picked up the envelope off the table, but as soon as she did the bathroom door opened so she stashed the envelope in her purse and stood up. "Are we ready?" She asked before opening the door and walking out with both girls behind her.

Later that night after Gemma and the guys had checked into two rooms on either side of the the girls room did Gemma pull out the envelope that Taylor had given her earlier. She sat in bed and fiddled with it for a moment before finally tearing it open and pulling out some photos and a letter. The photos were one of when they were young. As teenagers they had been attached at the hip and Jocelyn had been the sole reason Gemma had met John. She smiled at each photo which held special memories of their lives when they were young. After a few moments she sat the photos to the side and sigh before unfolding the letter.

 _Dear Gemma,_

 _If you are reading this then I am gone._ _I know you must have so many questions, and I don't know if they will all ever be answered but please know that I regret keeping her and myself for you. I will always miss your advice and hard as some of it was to swallow and if I could go back and change things I would. After what happened to her that last summer I got scared, and Jeff convinced me that she didn't need to be around the SOA, that she needed a normal life. But what we was really doing was taking us away from the protection of our family and I didn't realize it until it was too late. Megan is so strong and so stubborn and like John she tries to carry the weight of the world on her shoulders. That is why I am writing you this. Megan is in danger, If i am gone then they will come after her next. I did my best to try a right the wrongs that Jeff has done but they must have found out that it was in fact me that helped put him away. I know you pile of questions are growing while reading this and o hope that Megan will come to you for help but i am afraid she will try and keep it locked up until it's too late. So please Gemma protect my daughter, and let her know that she is loved. I love you Gem._

 _Love Jocelyn_


End file.
